youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia in Wonderland
"Olivia in Wonderland" is Mistercatoonmovie's Movie Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland (1951)". It appeared on YouTube on July 24, 2013. Cast: *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Alice *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as Alice's Sister *Zipper (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as Dinah *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as The White Rabbit *Orville the Albatross (The Rescuers) as The Doorknob *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as The Dodo *Zazu (The Lion King) as The Parrot next to the Dodo *Scat Cat and his Gang (The Aristocats) as The Animals in "The Cactus Race" *Timon (The Lion King) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Francis and Tito (Olver and Company) as The Walrus and the Carpenter *The Curious Oysters as themselves *Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Bill the Lizard *The Flowers Played By: #Bambi's Mother, The Birds, Miss Bunny, Adult Flower and Bluebelle (Bambi) #Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) #Duchess (The Aristocats) #The Bunny Girls (Silly Symphony: The Tortoise and the Hare) #Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) #Perdita and the Cows (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) #Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) #Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) #Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) #Jennifer and Rachel (Ice Age) #Lady and Peg (Lady and the Tramp) #Bagheera (The Jungle Book) #Young Nala and Sarabi (The Lion King) #Cri-Kee (Mulan) #Oliver (Oliver and Company) #Percy (Pocahontas) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as The Caterpillar *Mufasa (The Lion King) as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Audrey the Hen (Home on the Range) as A Bird in the Tree *Iago (Aladdin) as The Cheshire Cat *Little John and Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as The Mad Hatter and the March Hare *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as The Dormouse *The Tugley Wood Creatures as themselves *Jock, Tramp and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) as The Card Painters *The Marching Cards Played By: #The Animals (Ice Age Series) #The Smurfs (The Smurfs and the Magic Flute) #The Pink Elephants (Dumbo) #Kerchak and the Gorillas (Tarzan) #The Fishes (The Little Mermaid) #The Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #The Three Little Pigs (Silly Symphony: The Three Little Pigs) #Colonel Hathi and the Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) #The Hunter Dogs (Bambi) #The Hyenas (The Lion King) #The Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) #The Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Mahra the Baboon (Jungle Cubs) as The Queen of Hearts *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as The King of Hearts Scenes: #Olivia in Wonderland Part 1-Opening Credits (Remake) #Olivia in Wonderland Part 2-Olivia is Bored/("In a World of My Own") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 3-The Run of the Owl/("I'm Late") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 4-Olivia Meets Orville/The Bottle on the Table #Olivia in Wonderland Part 5-The Arrival of Olivia/("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Cactus Race") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 6-Olivia Meets Timon and Uncle Max/("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands?") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 7-"The Bulldog and the Chihuahua" #Olivia in Wonderland Part 8-"Old Father William" #Olivia in Wonderland Part 9-A Cat with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" #Olivia in Wonderland Part 10-A Garden of Talking Flowers/("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 11-Olivia Meets Shere Khan/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" #Olivia in Wonderland Part 12-More Ups and Downs for Olivia #Olivia in Wonderland Part 13-Olivia Meets the Cheshire Parrot/("Twas Brilling") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 14-The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 15-The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Owl Arrives Again) #Olivia in Wonderland Part 16-The Tugley Wood #Olivia in Wonderland Part 17-Olivia Gets Lost/("Very Good Advice") #Olivia in Wonderland Part 18-"Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Mahra, the Queen of Hearts #Olivia in Wonderland Part 19-The Cheshire Parrot Appears Yet Again #Olivia in Wonderland Part 20-Olivia's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Olivia in Wonderland Part 21-Olivia's Flight/The Finale #Olivia in Wonderland Part 22-End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (TV Show) *The Great Mouse Detective *The Sword in the Stone *The Rescuers *The Aristocats *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa *Oliver and Company *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Bambi 1 *Gay Purr-ee *Silly Symphony Cartoons *Robin Hood (1973) *The Fox and the Hound 1 *TaleSpin: The Balooest of the Blue Bloods *Darkwing Duck: Just Us Justice Ducks *Ice Age 1 *Lady and the Tramp 1 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Jungle Book 1 *Mulan 1 *Pocahontas 1 *Home on the Range *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *The Little Mermaid 1 *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *Dumbo *Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *Beauty and the Beast 1 Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels